


Гиблое место

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Creepy, Drama, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Однажды детектива Грейвза отослали на задворки Луизианы. Однажды исследователь Ньют Скамандер решил написать книгу о фауне американского Юга. Однажды Криденс Бэрбоун увидел свет веры.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Болотная крипи-стори в двух частях.  
> Предупреждение: огромное количество разнообразных вольностей и неточностей; настоящее время.

Крыльцо заброшенного дома, по-южному невысокого, с широкой верандой, наполовину спрятано в серо-зеленом тумане. Душные осенние сумерки кажутся ненормально долгими; стемнеть должно было уже несколько часов назад, но небо все еще светло-синее, даже звезд нет. Некстати вспоминаются слова Скамандера: «В конце октября в этих местах просыпаются чудовища, детектив Грейвз. Вам лучше уехать, вы ведь не любите чудовищ». Наверняка тот имел в виду очередных розовожопых пеликанов или подобную срань господню, но Грейвз уже не так уверен в этом, как прежде. Он выходит на веранду и ставит на стол две чашки с горячим чаем. Смешно, но чудовища тоже любят чай.

— Спасибо, — говорит Криденс, мягко покачиваясь в высоком скрипучем кресле. 

Солнце давно спряталось, но его фигура все равно отбрасывает тень, черную и плотную. Она больше, чем сам Криденс, и это, если вдуматься, нихрена не удивительно. 

— Знаешь, а ты ведь мог бы уехать отсюда, — Грейвз садится напротив и вытягивает ноги. — Что такому талантливому молодому человеку делать в этой дыре? 

— У меня нет денег, сэр. Ни цента, — Криденс обнимает чашку ладонями, жмурится и делает глубокий вдох. 

Чай пахнет болотом. Здесь все пахнет болотом, даже стены домов и собственные руки. Грейвз знает, что его слова не имеют никакого значения, но все равно говорит банальное:

— Я могу дать тебе денег. Просто одолжить, отдашь потом, когда заработаешь. Знаешь, — он наклоняется ближе и держит зрительный контакт, — у меня в Далласе осталась подруга. Мы… Она чертовски зла на меня, и это справедливо, но тебе поможет, если я попрошу. Уезжай.

Криденс улыбается и качает головой. Его темные глаза кажутся совсем пустыми. 

«Уезжай, вместо меня пришлют другого, — хочется сказать Грейвзу. — Тебя поймают рано или поздно, так или иначе. Уезжай». 

— Нет, сэр, — отвечает Криденс и прибавляет, точно извиняясь:

— Ему тут хорошо, он болота любит. И мне тоже тут хорошо. Мне всюду хорошо, где ему хорошо. 

Тишину нарушает только жужжанье насекомых. 

— Лечиться мне не нужно, — произносит Криденс с удивительной для себя твердостью. — Если я вылечусь, кто за порядком присмотрит? Нехорошо получится. 

Где-то вдалеке кричит птица, протяжно и скорбно. Небо постепенно чернеет. Скамандер предупреждал, что самое главное — не засиживаться до темноты. Значит, времени остается совсем немного.

— Вам бы самому уехать, — говорит Криденс и смеривает Грейвза неожиданно смелым, даже оценивающим взглядом. — А то не вышло бы чего. На болотах часто пропадают люди. 

— Угрожаешь мне, а? — спрашивает Грейвз, подавив приступ острой ослепляющей злости.

Мальчик не виноват в своей болезни (да, лучше называть это болезнью, так спокойнее), как и в том, что творится в этом городе.

— Нет, — Криденс хмурится почти с обидой. — Я просто будущее вижу. А что я вижу, то всегда сбывается. 

На небе загораются блеклые звезды. 

— Вот сейчас уходите, — приказывает Криденс. — Я не желаю вам зла. 

Темнота сгущается прямо над головой, но Грейвз не двигается с места. Он смотрит Криденсу в глаза и говорит то единственное, что сейчас имеет значение:

— Нет. 

***  
— Мне тут один запрос пришел, по твою душу. В Гленморе, это под Александрией, если ты не в курсе, пропадают люди. Уже трое исчезло, все из местной религиозной общины. Они адвентисты или что-то вроде этого, — говорит шеф Пиквери. — Местной полиции нужен опытный человек. Думаю, ты справишься. Вот материалы по делу, майор, — она касается кончиками пальцев тонкой бежевой папки. 

Грейвз кривится. Он ожидал понижения в должности, но никак не перевода из Центрального полицейского управления Далласа в другой штат с понижением. 

— Александрия — это Луизиана, если память мне не изменяет. Решила по-тихому избавиться от меня, Серафина?

— Да, — откровенно отвечает та. — Это будет наилучшим выходом для всех нас. Твои обязанности передам Тине, она прекрасно справится. Кстати, ты умно сделал, что нашел повод и отстранил ее перед тем, как устроить этот свой цирк.

— Это не цирк, — Грейвз отвечает жестче, чем следовало бы. — Такой человек, как Гриндевальд, не имеет права представлять Техас в Сенате, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Кто-то должен был его остановить. Он же чокнутый расист, ты как никто должна понимать, чем это грозит. 

Красивое лицо Пиквери чуть искажается от злости.

— Он отсидит пару месяцев и выйдет на свободу, его адвокаты об этом позаботятся, — холодно произносит она. — Твоя идиотская храбрость не имела никакого смысла. У Гриндевальда есть много покровителей, которым плевать на его источники доходов, моральные принципы и флаг Конфедерации на лужайке. Молись, чтобы против тебя не начали ответный процесс. Ты… Это ведь даже не твоя работа была! Делом занимался особый отдел, но ты, разумеется, не мог не влезть.

— По старой памяти, — Грейвз пожимает плечами. 

Он начинал службу в отделе по борьбе с насилием над детьми и подростками, и спустя годы изредка помогал ребятам в расследованиях. Это никого не смущало, пока Грейвз не предъявил обвинения важной шишке. 

— Твой рейс — через восемь часов, билеты у тебя в почте, — отрезает Пиквери. — Не забудь пройти регистрацию. 

— А ты быстрая, — Грейвз ухмыляется. — Спасибо, дорогая. 

— Поезжай сразу в Гленмору, гостиницу я тебе забронировала, — продолжает Пиквери, делая вид, что не заметила подколки. — Пообщайся с местным, разберись, что там к чему. Полиция Александрии предоставляет тебе самые широкие полномочия. 

Грейвз кивает и поднимается со своего места. Откровенно говоря, он не держит зла на Серафину. Она не могла поступить иначе: Даллас — не Нью-Йорк, чернокожая женщина не усидит в начальственном кресле, если не научится прогибаться. 

Грейвз находит в архиве пустую коробку, затем идет в свой кабинет и собирает личные вещи. Их не то чтобы много — ежедневник, любимая ручка и черная чашка.

Никто не выходит попрощаться: Тина все еще обижается, а с остальными Грейвз так и не сблизился за долгие годы службы. Пожалуй, большинство даже обрадуется его переводу, строгое начальство редко бывает популярно.

На миг Грейвзу кажется, что Серафина права, и его поступок не имеет никакого смысла. 

***  
Несмотря на поздний вечер, в Александрии еще жарче, чем в Далласе. Рубашка мгновенно прилипает к спине, на лбу проступает пот, ладони влажные и липкие. В очередной раз Грейвз жалеет о том, что зашел так далеко. Если бы не вечное желание сделать все правильно, он бы сидел сейчас не за рулем взятого в аренду раздолбанного Шевроле, а в собственном кабинете. 

— Ты же знал, что так будет, — говорит Грейвз самому себе. — Знал и сам полез в это дерьмо. Теперь разгребай и не ной. 

Похожий на средневековую башню аэропорт остается позади. До Гленморы, крошечного городка на самой кромке огромного лесного массива, сорок минут езды, если не гнать. Неудивительно, что в таком глухом месте пропадают люди. Удивительно, что кто-то это заметил. Согласно скупым материалам, в полицию обратилась некая Мэри-Лу Бэрбоун: двое из членов ее общины пропали без вести. В полиции решили, что те просто сбежали, и оттого искать взялись не сразу, только после третьего пропавшего. Поиски результатов не дали. 

Если начистоту, Грейвз уверен, что первоначальная версия полиции соответствует истине: через полгода или чуть меньше пропавшие всплывут в каком-нибудь борделе в Майами. Возможно, в компании парочки трупов — с этими сектантами вечно неприятности. Смысла в поисках нет, это очередной висяк. Самое то, чтобы окончательно загубить карьеру.

Грейвз тормозит на въезде в город, у Dollar General. Судя по карте, это единственный крупный магазин в округе. Он покупает чипсы, замороженные гамбургеры и колу: рядом нет Тины, которая, несмотря на любовь к хот-догам, вечно бубнит, что с таким питанием Грейвз рано или поздно превратится в типичного толстого полицейского. Теперь Грейвз один, и можно позволить себе все, что угодно.

Противно пиликает телефон, оповещая о сообщении. Грейвз открывает входящие быстрее, чем следовало бы. Ничего интересного там, разумеется, нет, очередной спам. Повертев телефон в руках, Грейвз выбирает из списка контактов номер Куинни и пишет.

«Твоя сестра все еще сердита на меня?» 

«Ага. Ты знаешь Тину, она ужасная злюка», — отвечает Куинни через несколько секунду и прибавляет грустный смайлик.

Грейвз гасит экран и прячет телефон в карман. 

В магазине пусто, только у кассы стоит долговязый рыжий парень в пестрой футболке.

— Точно нет? — безысходно спрашивает он. 

— Точно нет, — отвечает продавец-латинос. — В Александрию езжай, дорогуша.

— Да что ж такое! — рыжий раздосадовано качает головой.

Говор и что-то неуловимое в манерах и одежде выдает в нем иностранца. 

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Грейвз, сам не зная, зачем. Несмотря на то, что он родился и вырос в Северной Каролине, южное гостеприимство кажется ему чуждым и искусственным. 

— Вряд ли, сэр. Мой телефон перестал ловить сигнал, — рыжий оборачивается и рассеянно улыбается. — Я думал купить новый, но это не так-то просто здесь. Наверное, и в самом деле придется ехать в Александрию. Очень жаль тратить время, учитывая, что из транспорта у меня только велосипед. 

— Да здесь у всех с телефонами проблемы, — добродушно замечает продавец. — После урагана последнего начались. Сеть плохо ловит. Если нужно, с автомата позвони. Хотя нет, — он почесал затылок, — автомат сейчас не работает. Сломался. Завтра починят, максимум послезавтра.

— Печально, я обещал связаться с издателем именно сегодня, — точно опомнившись, рыжий улыбается Грейвзу и протягивает руку. — Я Ньют Скамандер. Приехал из Лондона, пишу книгу о животном мире Луизианы. 

Рукопожатие у него неожиданно крепкое.

— Вот как. Мое имя Персиваль Грейвз.

Он вскользь думает, что вряд ли в мире найдется тема скучнее, чем животный мир Луизианы.

— Ну и забавные у вас имена, ребята! — продавец смеется, явно обрадованный собственной поразительной наблюдательности.

Грейвз сухо улыбается в ответ и обращается к Скамандеру:

— Кстати, если хотите, то можете позвонить с моего телефона, он пока что ловит сигнал. 

— Ох, вы меня чудовищно выручите! Пришлите мне потом счет за разговор, я оплачу.

— Перестаньте. Считайте это благотворительностью во имя науки. 

Скамандер берет телефон, снова благодарит и уходит в угол. Пока он болтает, Грейвз успевает оплатить покупки и обсудить с продавцом удивительно жаркий октябрь. 

— Договорился, что перезвоню, когда восстановлю связь, — Скамандер возвращается, явно довольный собой и разговором. — Время терпит, и к тому же в Лондоне сейчас два часа ночи, я совсем об этом забыл. Еще раз спасибо вам. Вы тоже путешественник, как и я?

— Боже упаси, — Грейвз непритворно пугается. — У меня здесь дела. Я из полиции, — добавляет он, когда они отходят от кассы на почтительное расстояние. Скучающий продавец явно интересуется их беседой.

— А, ищете пропавших людей из общины, — Скамандер кивает. — Понимаю. Они давно вас ждут. 

Сердце сжимается от неприятного предчувствия. 

— Простите? Ждут?

— Люди из общины ждут помощи, я имею в виду. Местная полиция не слишком-то усердствует, даже болота не обыскали. 

«Потому что искать надо не в болотах, а во Флориде», — мысленно отвечает Грейвз, а вслух говорит:

— Может, вас подвезти? Для езды на велосипеде уже темновато.

Он чувствует, этот Скамандер что-то знает, но пока не может уловить до конца, что именно. 

«Соглашайся», — мысленно приказывает Грейвз, и это, как и обычно, срабатывает. 

— Было бы здорово, — Скамандер снова неловко улыбается. — Надеюсь, велосипед влезет в ваш багажник? Он складывается.

— О, это совершенно точно не проблема. У меня с собой почти нет багажа. 

***  
— Где вы остановились? — спрашивает Грейвз, когда они садятся в машину.

— В одном из заброшенных домов, — отвечает Скамандер так, словно бы в этом нет ничего удивительного. — Их тут много, некоторые в хорошем состоянии. А вы?

— В гостинице. Надеюсь, она окажется приемлемой. 

Некоторое время они молчат. В салоне машины сладко пахнет чем-то навязчиво-цветочным. 

— Интересное все-таки место Луизиана, — вдруг говорит Скамандер. — Здесь огромное количество редких видов животных, особенно в болотистой местности. И среди жителей много креолов и каджунов, мне нравятся их обычаи.

— Если откровенно, я знаю о них немного, — признается Грейвз. — Я южанин, но никогда особенно не интересовался. 

По большому счету ему насрать на традиции местных жителей, если только они не связаны с ритуальными убийствами или подобным дерьмом.

— Понимаю, — Скамандер кивает. — О соседях мы всегда до стыдного мало знаем, и иногда это выходит нам боком, — он молчит, а затем прибавляет:

— Видите зеркало на входной двери дома, что справа? Это чтобы прогнать дьявола. 

Грейвз неохотно отвлекается от дороги и краем глаза ловит сумрачный блеск стекла. 

— И как это работает?

— Считается, что дьявол залюбуется на себя и забудет, зачем пришел, — Скамандер приглаживает волосы рассеянным движением. — В этой идее есть здравое зерно, согласитесь.

— Пожалуй, — Грейвз кивает.

Ветер, дующий в окно, словно бы становится холоднее. 

— Притормозите вот здесь, — просит Скамандер. — Это дом, который я занял. Местные сказали, что в нем уже лет пять как никто не живет. 

Жилище выглядит ветхим: облупившаяся белая краска, полусгнившее крыльцо, выбитое стекло в двери. Нужно быть совсем без головы, чтобы, имея деньги, поселиться в таком бомжатнике.

У крыльца темнеет чья-то сутулая фигура. Грейвз замирает и механически проверяет пистолет на бедре; однако Скамандер, кажется, нисколько не испуган. 

— Привет, Криденс, — он дружелюбно машет рукой. — Зачем ты пришел так поздно? Тебе ведь будут ругать.

— Показать кое-что хочу, — глухо отвечает тот. 

Этот Криденс прячется в темноте так старательно, что почти теряется в ней.

— Хорошо, проходи в дом.

Скамандер аккуратно открывает дверь — остатки стекла мерзко дребезжат, затем зажигает стоящую на полу низкую лампу и гостеприимно улыбается. Поколебавшись, Грейвз заходит следом. Он чувствует у себя за спиной глубокое напряженное дыхание.

— Это детектив Грейвз, не бойся его, — сообщает Скамандер, обращаясь к темноте. — Его прислали из полиции, чтобы помочь вам найти пропавших людей.

— Я понимаю, — раздается в ответ.

Медленно, точно нехотя, Криденс поднимается по обломкам ступенек и выходит на свет. Его лицо угловатое и бледное, плечи сутулые, движения дерганные и нервные. Одет Криденс, как типичный мальчик из бедной религиозной общины типа адвентистов или подобных кретинов: застегнутая на все пуговицы тесная клетчатая рубашка, слишком короткие брюки грязно-бежевого цвета, уродливый грубый ремень, затянутый чуть ли не под ребрами.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Грейвз, — шепчет Криденс, не поднимая глаз. 

— Привет, парень. 

Что-то в его облике неуловимо тревожит. Грейвзу знакомо это колючее щекочущее чувство под ребрами, так всегда случается, когда он подбирается ближе к правде. Суеверные люди называют это интуицией или чутьем. Грейвз предпочитает думать, что это всего лишь опыт. Если рассуждать здраво, забитый ребенок вроде Криденса, скорее всего, ни в чем не виноват. Однако он может знать что-то.

— Я завтра навещу твою общину, и мы побеседуем, хорошо?

Криденс вздрагивает, точно от удара.

— Д-да, — его голос дрожит. — Мы будем ждать вас.

— Местные жители боятся чужаков, — замечает Скамандер. В его голосе слышится сочувствие. — Но я уверен, чтоб проблем не будет. 

— Не будет, — вяло повторяет Криденс и прибавляет:

— Я принес вам показать. Можно?

— Да, разумеется, — Скамандер ободряюще улыбается.

— Вот, — Криденс неловко достает из кармана блокнот. — Как вы просили, я все нарисовал, и… И еще кое-что. 

— Так быстро? — уважительно тянет Скамандер. — Да ты просто молодец! Спасибо, ты очень мне помог. 

Впервые за все время разговора Криденс улыбается. Смотреть на его кривую, дрожащую улыбку почти физически неприятно. 

— Беги домой, не то попадет, — напутствует Скамандер, и Криденс, кивнув, подрывается с места и мгновенно исчезает в темноте. 

Шагов не слышно, а может, Грейвзу просто так кажется. 

— Очень талантливый молодой человек, — голос Скамандера доносится точно сквозь вату. — Из него может выйти отличный художник. Я попросил его нарисовать несколько набросков для моей книги. Если издатель не будет против, попрошу его иллюстрировать. Надеюсь, его матушка не станет препятствовать слишком активно. Вот, посмотрите.

Как во сне, Грейвз берет в руки блокнот и медленно листает. Пеликаны, змеи, хищные птицы — все это путается в голове, порождая жутковатые нереальные образы. Надо сказать, этот Криденс и в самом деле неплохо рисует, даже очень, и… Тут взгляд Грейвза натыкается на нечто по-настоящему странное: на листке блокнота изображено существо вроде питона, но с большими крыльями, как у птицы.

— Вы хотите сказать, что и _это_ существует? — спрашивает Грейвз не своим голосом.

— Иногда Криденс немного приукрашает действительность, — легкомысленно отвечает Скамандер. — Не вижу в этом ничего дурного. В мире полно загадок, мы не знаем наверняка, чего есть, а чего нет, правда? Вы, например, слышали про болотное чудовище Хани-Айленда? Это ведь тоже в Луизиане.

Грейвз качает головой. Чудовища не интересуют его — кроме тех, которых можно посадить за решетку. 

— Это очень интересно, — вдохновенно сообщает Скамандер. — Даже в википедии есть статья. Возможно, через какое-то время появятся более серьезные доказательства, и…

В двери дребезжит разбитое стекло. Грейвз чувствует легкий озноб, и это совсем ему не нравится: еще не хватало слечь с простудой. 

— Извините, что перебиваю, но, пожалуй, мне пора. 

На секунду Грейвзу кажется, что Скамандер просто прикидывается рассеянным и безобидным. Наверное, это просто паранойя, но он все равно решает пробить его имя по своим каналам. 

— Еще непременно увидимся, — Скамандер прощально стискивает его руку.

— Да, — говорит себе под нос Грейвз. — Непременно.

Он шагает за порог, в темноту.

***  
Гостиница расположена за чертой города, и Грейвзу не сразу удается ее найти. Навигатор сходит с ума и путает повороты. Cпать хочется так сильно, что на раздражение не остается сил.

Наконец, удается вырулить куда нужно. Грейвз забирает ключ у молчаливого ночного менеджера и идет сквозь ряды низких домов, плотно слепленных друг с другом.

Номер маленький и грязный. Очевидно, других тут в принципе не бывает — или просто Серафина решила мелочно отомстить за попорченные нервы. Грейвз бросает ключи на прикроватный столик и ухмыляется. Как будто он мог поступить иначе. Как будто он знал, кому принадлежит очередной закрытый бордель. 

Работали на Гриндевальда те, кого он так откровенно не любил — нелегалы из Мексики, в основном подростки обоих полов, но попадались и совсем дети, затравленные и измученные. По-английски никто из них толком не говорил. 

Гриндвальд был удивительно спокоен, когда его арестовывали. Позволил надеть на себя наручники и не стал спорить с обвинениями. 

— Зря вы так, детектив, — сказал он негромко, когда Грейвз с наслаждением толкнул его на заднее сидение полицейской машины. — Мы бы могли договориться с вами на выгодных условиях… Но, очевидно, не сможем. Хорошего дня. 

Перед глазами привычно уже темнеет от злости. Грейвз встряхивает головой. Не нужно думать об этом, и вспоминать не нужно. Стащив ботинки и устроившись на продавленной кровати, Грейвз достает телефон (сигнал стал слабее) и шлет Серафине запрос относительно Скамандера. Ни с кем другим разделять собственную паранойю не хочется. 

Следующее имя в записной книжке после Серафины — Тина. Принципиальная, упрямая Тина, которая вечно сует свой нос, куда не нужно. 

«Привет. Мне жаль, что я отстранил тебя, — лениво набирает Грейвз. — Сейчас бы вместе сидели в этой дыре».

На самом деле ему совсем не жаль: Тина молодая, ей рановато губить карьеру ради принципа. Еще успеет. 

Сообщение Грейвз так и не отправляет. Он выключает свет, снимает с себя одежду, бросает ее на пол и возвращается в постель. Простыни воняют дешевым освежителем для белья. 

На потолке пляшут бледные пятна — то ли отблески фонарей, то ли свет фар проезжающей машины. Они напоминают Грейвзу силуэты тех тварей из блокнота Криденса. Надо будет осторожно допросить его завтра, такие тихони вечно подмечают детали. На самой грани слышимости раздается шорох, как будто бабочка бьется крыльями в стекло. 

Грейвз открывает глаза и понимает, что, кажется, уснул. Вокруг кромешная темнота — значит, еще совсем рано, не рассвело. Из-под двери ванной льется желтый свет и доносится деловитый утренний шум.

Грейвз до боли жмурится. Наверное, он все еще не проснулся до конца, вот и мерещится всякое. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз ночевал не один. 

Из ванны тем временем доносится странный звук — как будто на кафель уронили нечто тяжелое и влажное. Сердце сжимается от мутного предчувствия; Грейвз поднимается с кровати и идет на свет. Голова кружится, и приходится придерживаться за стену. Это почти не кажется унизительным. 

Грейвз распахивает дверь. Первое, что он видит, — отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрит этот мальчишка из общины, Криденс. Его губы дрожат, глаза несчастные, совсем как у детей из того борделя. От накатившей отчаянной злости становится трудно дышать. Грейвз не хочет видеть этого, не хочет чувствовать, но все равно смотрит на испуганное, совсем юное лицо.

Раздается влажный, хлюпающий звук. Грейвз отводит взгляд и замечает, что на полу лежит темно-красный комок плоти. Он медленно вздымается, как будто дышит. Мерзко пахнет болотом.

Неожиданно Грейвз осознает, что Криденс стоит прямо перед ним и глядит в глаза. Он улыбается, и отражение тоже начинает улыбаться. 

«Это потому что зеркала на двери нет, — стучит в висках безумное, суеверное. — Поэтому он пришел».

Грейвз просыпается и садится на кровати. Сердце бешено стучит в горле, ладони потные. Вокруг темно, прикроватная лампа не работает, и приходится, путаясь в простынях, вставать на ноги и включать верхний свет. 

Комната выглядит, как и прежде, в ванной никого нет, кроме крупного черного жука в раковине. Грейвз спускает его в унитаз. Уснуть не получается до самого утра.

С рассветом Грейвз поднимается с постели. Голова тяжелая, словно бы наутро после попойки. Руки дрожат, и даже побриться по-нормальному не выходит. 

Невпопад Грейвз вспоминает, что раньше носил усы, но Тина сказала, что с ними он выглядит, как ходячий стереотип о техасском копе. После этого Грейвз начал тщательно бриться. 

Все-таки он правильно сделал, что отстранил Тину. Она уже взрослая девочка, и ей давно пора идти своей дорогой. 

Приходит письмо от Серафины: на Скамандера ничего нет, и это утешает.

— С чего ты взял, что это имя настоящее? — насмешливо спрашивает Грейвз у своего отражения и отвечает себе:

— Не будь таким параноиком. 

***  
Адвентисты или как их там — мрачные ребята. Хмурятся, отводят глаза, на вопросы отвечают неохотно. Даже странно, что они обратились в полицию. 

Их дешевые фургоны стоят посреди поля у самого леса. Грейвзу не составляет труда отыскать.

— Что вы можете рассказать о пропавших? — заученно спрашивает он у той, от чьего имени поступил запрос в полицию Александрии. 

— Хорошие, верующие люди, — Мэри-Лу Бэрбоун сжимает губы в тонкую линию. — Богобоязненные. 

Грейвз чувствует, что не нравится ей. Интересно, чем: тем, что мужчина или тем, что явно не сектант?

— У них были враги или недоброжелатели? 

— Боже упаси, — голос у Мэри спокойный и уверенный. — В общине мы все братья и сестры.

— Хорошо, — Грейвз скрещивает руки на груди. — Тогда скажите, не высказывали ли пропавшие намерения уйти в большой мир? Выйти из общины?

— А зачем им такого хотеть? — Мэри-Лу непонимающе хмурится. — Чтобы лишние грехи собирать?

Это ее непонимание кажется насквозь фальшивым и гнилым. 

— Я вижу, сотрудничать вы не хотите, — жестко произносит Грейвз.

Обычно такой тон пугает несговорчивых свидетелей — но не эту суку. 

— Это ваша работа — искать, — смиренно отвечает Мэри-Лу. — Только хорошо бы вам поторопиться, мы ведь уедем скоро. В Миссисипи. Нехорошо, если братьям придется нас догонять.

«Так уверена, что они живы, или хочешь, чтобы я был в этом уверен?» — думает Грейвз, а вслух говорит: 

— Вас могут попросить задержаться до окончания расследования.

Мэри-Лу ухмыляется, и становится ясно: никто их не остановит. У большинства этих ушибленных сектантов и документов-то нет, ищи ветер в поле. Грейвз вдруг остро понимает, отчего полицейские Александрии так хотели передать это дело. Это не просто висяк, это висяк, чреватый большими проблемами. С сектантами никто не хочет связываться, пока они не творят совсем уж вопиющий беспредел.

Грейвз мог бы задержать Мэри-Лу за отказ сотрудничать, увезти в отделение в Александрии, но не видит в этом смысла. Доказательств у него нет, и ее отпустят, не предъявив обвинений.

Как и Гриндевальда, Серафина права. Наплюют на все доказательства и отпустят. 

— Я могу вам помочь чем-то еще? — спрашивает Мэри-Лу, высокомерно вскинув подбородок. 

— Можете быть свободны, — равнодушно бросает Грейвз.

Допрашивать остальных не имеет смысла — они будут блеять то же, что и их главная овца. Нужно уходить.

Грейвз останавливается у оставленной на обочине машины, чтобы достать сигареты и закурить — и понимает, что ему страшно повезло. С противоположной стороны поля к нему навстречу идет тот мальчишка, Криденс. Его сгорбленная фигура кажется до карикатурного жалкой. 

В зеркале Криденс казался совсем другим. 

«Не в зеркале, — исправляет себя Грейвз. — Во сне»

Все случившееся было всего лишь глупым сном и ничем больше, и все же на миг Грейвзу чудится, что земля уходит из-под ног. Не раздумывая, он подходит к Криденсу. Тот дергается в сторону.

— Привет, парень, — Грейвз криво улыбается. Несмотря на весь опыт, он не умеет правильно общаться с детьми. Тина умеет, а он — нет. — Найдется минутка?

— Здравствуйте, — Криденс зажимается еще сильнее. — Да, найдется.

— Я ищу троих ребят, они из вашей общины. Не можешь рассказать о них чего-нибудь? Какими они были людьми?

Грейвз старается формулировать вопросы проще: парень кажется не слишком сообразительным. Это, впрочем, не слишком помогает. Криденс ковыряет заусенцы на пальцах (Грейвз отмечает красноватые рубцы на ладонях) и молчит.

— Они не были хорошими людьми, — наконец произносит он и поднимает голову. Глаза у него темные и блестящие. — Здесь нет хороших людей.

Он кусает и без того искусанные губы и дрожит.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Грейвз хмурится. 

Неужели парень и правда что-то знает?

— Ничего, — Криденс неожиданно шагает назад. Его лицо белеет на глазах. — Я... Я, знаете, пошутил. Ничего.

Он мотает головой и убегает в сторону леса. 

— Твою же гребаную мать, — сквозь зубы шипит Грейвз и бежит следом.

Все становится яснее — запуганный парень видел что-то, и его вынудили молчать. Нужно просто разговорить его, и правда всплывает. Судя по всему, правда эта будет весьма дерьмовая. От мысли, что Мэри-Лу может оказаться за решеткой, теплеет в груди, и... 

В следующий миг Грейвз понимает, что упустил Криденса. Тот исчез, взял и растворился в лесу. 

— Что за херня.

Грейвз пытается разглядеть следы, но их нет, слишком много веток и листьев валяется на земле. Тогда он решает пойти наугад, вперед, и прислушаться. 

В лесу стоит абсолютная тишина. Это совершенно невозможно, но Криденс попросту пропал. Так не бывает — и все же так есть. 

— Детектив Грейвз, это вы? — раздается за спиной бодрое.

Тот вздрагивает и оборачивается. Рядом стоит сияющий Скамандер с большой банкой в руках: внутри нее извивается черно-красная змея. 

— Был на болотах, они тут недалеко совсем, — сообщает Скамандер. — Поймал там эту красавицу. Carphophis vermis, сама ко мне вышла. Вы не волнуйтесь, — прибавляет он поспешно, — я ее для Криденса поймал, чтобы не с моих слов, а с натуры порисовал. Как нарисует, я сразу ее отпущу.

За гадюку Грейвз совершенно не волнуется, но сообщать об этом не торопится. 

— Я, кстати, ищу его, — произносит он небрежно. — Криденса. Поговорить хотел. Похоже, он прячется в лесу, я совсем недалеко от этого места видел. 

— Да, он любит тут прятаться, — спокойно подтверждает Скамандер. — На болотах. Вы его не найдете, пока он сам не выйдет. Только заблудитесь, а места тут не самые спокойные.

Почему-то в это фразе Грейвзу слышится угроза.

— Криденс часто к вам приходит, — отмечает он, желая понаблюдать за реакцией Скамандера.

— Когда возможность выпадает, — простодушно отвечает тот. — За ним строго следят, но иногда ему удается удрать. Если честно, мне хочется уговорить его уехать со мной, даже если издатель и не примет его рисунков. Но не думаю, что Криденс послушается.

В желании увезти куда подальше мальчишку, явно тронутого на всю голову, упрямо видится нечто грязное. Профдеформация, чтоб ее. 

— Почему не послушается? — прямо спрашивает Грейвз

— Он любит это место, — Скамандер вздыхает; змея в банке сворачивается кольцами. — Не хочет уезжать. Странно, правда? 

— Да, странно, — соглашается Грейвз.

Скамандер приглаживает волосы и виновато улыбается.

— Я пойду, ладно? Ее, — он кивком указывает на змею в банке, — нужно покормить.

— Идите. — У Грейвза нет причин его задерживать.

Когда Скамандер отходит достаточно далеко, он все же спрашивает то, что хотел: 

— Ему хоть восемнадцать есть?

Скамандер оборачивается и смотрит на него долгим усталым взглядом.

— Есть. Но это неважно, это… Это не то, что вы думаете, детектив. Совсем не то.


	2. - 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: даб-кон, упоминание изнасилования и насилия, открытый финал.

На следующий день Грейвз видит Криденса всюду, куда ни идет. Это кажется своего рода компенсацией за вчерашнее бесследное исчезновение: до самого вечера Грейвз пытался найти Криденса и не преуспел. Парень как сквозь землю провалился. Наверное, и в самом деле затаился в лесной чаще.

С утра Грейвз встречает Криденса в маленькой лавке на углу. С ним две девочки, одна постарше, другая помладше. У старшей нервное злое лицо, младшая кажется добрее. 

— Доброе утро, детектив Грейвз, — вежливо говорит Криденс, когда они сталкиваются у выхода.

— Доброе, — рассеянно отвечает Грейвз. 

Старшая из девочек смотрит на Криденса сердито и, поджав губы, быстро уходит вперед. Тот семенит за ней следом. До Грейвза доносится громкий шепот:

— Зачем ты с ним разговариваешь? Это запрещено. 

— Извини, Честити. Я ведь просто поздоровался, и…

— Не делай так.

Как будто желая утешить, младшая девочка робко берет Криденса за руку. Встряхнув головой, Грейвз наконец отворачивается. 

— Совсем дети, а уже мозги промыты, — с досадой отмечает жилистый старик-продавец. — Жалко их.

— Да, жалко, — соглашается Грейвз, отсчитывая мелочь за банку колы. — Очень жалко.

Днем Грейвз сталкивается с Криденсом на восьмой авеню, между рядами одинаковых приземистых домов. На этот раз он один, со стопкой черно-белых листовок в руках. Аккуратно и неторопливо Криденс рассовывает их по почтовым ящикам.

— Не боишься? — спрашивает Грейвз.

— Чего бояться? — Криденс пожимает плечами. — Это ведь законно, разве не так?

В его вопросе слышится издевка.

— Местные вас не любят, — замечает Грейвз. — Вряд ли тебе удастся обратить их в истинную веру.

Вчера и сегодня он провел много часов, разговаривая с жителями Гленморы. Некоторые из них были достаточно словоохотливы, и, путая французские, испанские и английские слова, рассказали, что гребаные сектанты торчат в городе уже несколько месяцев, с лета, и изрядно достали своими постными рожами.

— Такие и убить могут, — с удовольствием поделилась пышная дама, игриво трогая Грейвза за плечо. — Пожалуйста, детектив, сделайте так, чтобы они убрались отсюда.

От новости, что сектанты скоро уедут в Миссисипи, дама вся разулыбалась и пригласила Грейвза на чай. Он отказался, вежливо, но неумолимо. 

— Когда делаешь дело и уже знаешь заранее, что ничего не выйдет, — это благородно, — говорит Криденс и рассеяно улыбается, не поднимая головы. — Это значит, что поступок от чистого сердца идет. Ну, мне так кажется.

Грейвз думает про Гриндевальда, про грядущий суд и про то, что он с самого начала знал: ничего у него не выйдет.

— Да, в этом ты прав, парень, — Грейвз невесело ухмыляется. — В этом ты прав.

Они идут вперед вместе. Время от времени Криденс останавливается, чтобы опустить листовку в ящик, но затем нагоняет Грейвза. Тот отмечает про себя, что парень явно не такой уж и дурачок. Если расположить его к себе, может и помочь. 

Осеннее солнце, удивительное жаркое в этом году, раскаляет воздух. Грейвз немного жалеет о том, что на службе не позволяет себе носить рубашки с коротким рукавом и тонкие брюки. 

Он жалеет, что его служба теперь проходит в душной, неопрятной дыре. 

— Я пойду, — говорит Криденс, внезапно остановившись. — У нас собрание, я совсем забыл. 

Он разворачивается и быстро уходит, как будто испугавшись чего-то невидимого. Грейвз уже привычно провожает его взглядом.

Вечером они сталкиваются у магазина винтажного барахла. Это вроде как местная достопримечательность, и Грейвз решает посетить его, поискать рождественские подарки для Тины и Куинни. 

Грейвз надеется, что к Рождеству Тина простит его. 

В магазине сумрачно и пахнет пылью. Грейвз роется в ящиках с пластинками — Тина любит джаз и коллекционирует винил. Он в упор не помнит, какие из пластинок у нее уже есть, и думает, что это хороший повод написать и спросить. 

Или в крайнем случае можно написать Куинни. Для нее Грейвз покупает изящные серебряные серьги с синими круглыми камнями. 

Едва выйдя из магазина, Грейвз замечает Криденса. На этот раз он не один, а с младшей из утренних девочек. В руках у той пластиковый пакет, доверху забитый цветными тряпками, лентами и подобным барахлом. Увидев Грейвза, Криденс отводит взгляд и тянет девочку вперед.

— Почему ты все время убегаешь? — прямо спрашивает Грейвз, преграждая ему путь.

Тот опускает глаза и бормочет:

— Я же говорю, у нас собрание было днем, и…

— А вчера почему убежал?

Криденс вжимает голову в плечи, дергается в сторону и снова становится похожим на почти слабоумного.

— Криденс, послушай, — начинает Грейвз мягче, — я тебя не обижу. Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Нам нельзя с вами разговаривать, — подает голос девочка. Она смотрит на Грейвза большими прозрачными глазами. — Нас накажут, если узнают. 

Криденс коротко кивает в подтверждение и прибавляет:

— Нужно идти. Пропустите меня, пожалуйста.

Грейвз неохотно шагает в сторону, давая странной парочке пройти. Когда их фигуры становятся едва различимы в отдалении, он выдвигается следом. Идти приходится долго, до квартала заброшенных домов на отшибе.

В одном из них живет Ньют Скамандер. 

***  
Спрятавшись за фонарным столбом, Грейвз наблюдает за тем, как Скамандер приобнимает Криденса за плечи и проводит в дом. Тот улыбается и, кажется, что-то спрашивает.

Девочка остается у невысокого чахлого дерева во дворе, вытряхивает из пакета свои пестрые богатства и начинает украшать ветви. Она аккуратно повязывает ленты, старательно развешивает кусочки ткани и кружева. 

Грейвз вспоминает вдруг, что через две недели Хэллоуин. Празднично украшенных домов в Гленморе меньше, чем в Далласе, но тоже немало. 

Девочка что-то бормочет себе под нос или поет. Грейвз не может расслышать ни слова, как ни напрягает слух. Поколебавшись, он решается подойти ближе. Опыт подсказывает, что без Криденса девочка может оказаться разговорчивее.

— Ведьма номер раз в речке утонула, — весело говорит девочка. — Ведьма номер два мертвым сном уснула, ведьма номер три на костре горит…

От этого стишка мороз по коже. Наверное, в общине их заставляют разучивать такое. От привычной злости на собственную беспомощность, на невозможность посадить эту бесполезную религиозную шваль за решетку болит сердце.

Грейвз подходит ближе, и девочка наконец замечает его. Она совсем не пугается и как будто бы даже не удивляется.

— Привет, — мягко, стараясь скопировать интонации Тины, говорит Грейвз. 

— Привет. Ты только смотри никому не говори, что я с тобой разговаривала, хорошо? — строго требует девочка. — А то попадет.

— Хорошо, не скажу, — разумеется, он скажет, если понадобится. — Как тебя зовут? Меня — детектив Грейвз.

— А меня Модести.

Очевидно, это ненастоящее имя, как и у Криденса. Еще одна уродливая сектантская придумка.

— Мама не разрешает нам праздновать Хэллоуин. Ой, — Модести резко бьет себя по губам ладошкой. — Нам и слово это говорить нельзя. Но Криденс спросил у мистера Скамандера, и он сказал, что я могу украсить его дерево. Просто так, чтобы красиво было, не для праздника.

Это наивная ложь вызывает почти умиление. 

— Мама бьет Криденса за то, что он часто прячется, — тем временем сообщает Модести, повязывая на одну из веток синий бант. — И просто так тоже.

— Криденс — твой брат? — уточняет Грейвз. — И кто же ваша мама?

— Все в общине братья и сестры, — заученно отвечает Модести. — Поэтому Криденс — мой брат. Он хороший, но иногда злой. А нашу мама зовут Мэри-Лу. Она для всех мама, не только для нас с Криденсом. 

Она улыбается Грейвзу и продолжает украшать дерево.

«Хороший, но иногда злой, — по кругу вертится в голове. — Хороший и злой».

— А хотите секрет? — спрашивает Модести, искоса поглядывая на Грейвза. — Мне его Криденс рассказал. 

— Хочу, — отзывается тот, не надеясь услышать что-то полезное.

— Наши братья в болоте прячутся, — Модести понижает голос до шепота. — Их ищут, а они в болоте. Криденс сказал, что они вряд ли выйдут.

На секунду Грейвз не верит своим ушам. Такого просто не может быть, неужели Криденс действительно что-то видел или — нет, это совсем невероятно — убил троих взрослых мужчин и сбросил тела в болото? На миг кажется, что все происходящее — разговор, теплый вечер, ленточки на деревьях — очередной сон. 

Но во сне сердце не стучит так громко. 

— Спасибо, Модести, — Грейвз выдавливает из себя дружелюбную улыбку. — Знаешь, я… Мне нужно идти. Не рассказывай Криденсу, что я говорил с тобой, хорошо?

— Хорошо! — Модести кивает и возвращается к ленточками. Кажется, она довольна, что поделилась секретом с нужным человеком. 

Сигнал в телефоне совсем слабый, и дозвониться до Александрии выходит только с третьей попытки. 

— Присылайте людей, — отрывисто приказывает Грейвз. — Да, сегодня. Есть информация, что тела пропавших — в лесном болоте. Хватит тянуть, проверьте эту версию.

***  
Поисковая группа, прибывшая из Александрии через три часа, не находит тел. По крайней мере, в наиболее близком к цивилизации болоте нет ничего, кроме поваленных деревьев. 

— Может, у вас есть более точная информация? — спрашивает плотный усатый офицер. — В этой местности очень много болот, если вы заметили. 

Судя по снисходительному тону, это местечковый начальник. Гребаные сектанты, сбившись в маленькую группку, стоят совсем рядом и молча наблюдают за их разговором.

— Нет, мистер, — сквозь зубы отвечает Грейвз, чертовски злой на себя и на всю эту ситуацию.

Верить маленькой девочке — глупо. Грейвз искоса смотрит на Модести: та совсем рядом, стоит, вцепившись в юбку Мэри-Лу. Возможно, это Криденс заставил сестру соврать. 

Криденс, которого нет среди сектантов. Тем временем, офицер протягивает руку и улыбается.

— Можете звать меня Джоном, — говорит он и прибавляет с отеческой мягкостью: 

— Слушайте, Грейвз, тут вам не Техас. Не пытайтесь вести себя так, как привыкли, здесь это не имеет смысла. 

Грейвз игнорирует попытку рукопожатия. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

Офицер вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Давайте я разъясню вам ваше положение прямо, если это так необходимо. Правда в том, что через некоторое время мы закроем это дело. Пропавших не найдут, чокнутые уедут дальше. Вы вернетесь в Техас — а может, и нет, этого я не знаю. Все, конец истории.

На секунду Грейвз не верит своим ушам: в Техасе всякое случалось, но договариваться о должностном преступлении вот так, напрямую — такого давно уже не было.

— Почему вы так уверены, что пропавших не найдут?

Грейвз мог бы спросить грубее — и, наверное, зря не спрашивает. В ответ офицер снова улыбается и говорит:

— Думаете, я или мои ребята замешаны? Нет, Грейвз. Просто я давно здесь работаю и знаю, что в некоторые дела лучше не лезть. Просто для общей безопасности.

Он хлопает Грейвза по плечу и уходит к машине. Следом за ним постепенно расходятся и другие. В густеющих сумерках Грейвз ловит взгляд Мэри-Лу, презрительный и брезгливый. Что ж, она в своем праве.

Фары отъезжающих машин озаряют лес прощальным светом. Грейвз думает о том, что Криденс сейчас наверняка прячется у Скамандера — и наверняка сбежит, как только он подъедет к дому. 

Впрочем, Скамандер сам по себе не худший источник информации. Вот только разговорить его будет сложно, слишком умен. Разве что заинтересовать, сделать так, чтобы Скамандеру самому захотелось поделиться той правдой, что он знал. 

Первым делом Грейвз заезжает в магазин и покупает бутылку виски. Он сам не знает, чего в этом жесте больше — желания разговорить Скамандера или желания напиться. Затем Грейвз с выключенными фарами подъезжает к заброшенному дому, на случай, если Криденс все же ушел. 

В окнах не горит свет. Кажется, все ушли. Но Грейвз все-таки решает попытать счастья и подходит к дому. 

Совсем рядом доносится тихий скрип. Грейвз замирает и тянется к пистолету.

— Детектив Грейвз? — голос у Ньюта странный, как будто заспанный. В темноте не удается разглядеть его лица. — Что случилось? А я, видите, кресло себе на свалке нашел и стул со столом. Теперь можно и на веранде сидеть.

— Ничего не случилось, — отвечает Грейвз. — Просто не самый удачный день: по моей инициативе обыскали ближнее болото, но тел пропавших не нашли. Решил поинтересоваться, не составите ли мне компанию сегодня вечером и скромно надеюсь, что вы пьете виски. 

— Если честно, я вообще не пью, — признается Скамандер после паузы. — Не люблю. 

— Ньют, пожалуйста, — настойчиво произносит Грейвз. — Хотя бы просто посидите рядом. Я чувствую себя слишком жалким, когда пью один. 

Тишина неприятно царапает. Разумеется, Скамандер понимает, что это совсем не дружеское предложение, глупо было надеяться, что он поведется. Грейвз не заставит его говорить. Здесь, в Луизиане, у него и в самом деле нет власти.

— Ладно, — произносит Скамандер наконец. — Садитесь на веранде. Я зажгу лампу и принесу стаканы. 

Замерев на пороге дома, он вдруг бросает странное:

— В конце октября в этих местах просыпаются чудовища, детектив Грейвз. Вам лучше уехать, вы ведь не любите чудовищ.

Грейвз предпочитает думать, что ему это послышалось. 

***  
В зыбком свете газовой лампы глаза Скамандера кажутся золотистыми — и совершенно чокнутыми.

— Лу Гару, так каджуны называют гигантских волков-оборотней, это французское слово… — он пьяно взмахивает руками. — Так вот, Лу Гару водятся здесь, в этой местности. По крайней мере, водились, иначе откуда бы взялись все эти легенды. Знаешь, как обмануть такого волка?

— Понятия не имею, — честно признается Грейвз.

— Нужно взять тринадцать мелких предметов, монеток там или горошин, — заговорщически продолжает Скамандер. — Эти волки не очень умные и умеют считать только до двенадцати. На тринадцатом предмете они з-запнутся, ну и все. 

Прикрыв глаза, Грейвз тихо смеется. Пожалуй, именно этой ценной информации ему и не хватало для полного гребаного счастья. 

— Я уже жалею, что напоил тебя.

Скамандер фыркает и ухмыляется. Его лицо на миг становится совершенно трезвым и сосредоточенным, и Грейвзу кажется, что тот просто притворяется пьяным. Хотя, пожалуй, столько говорить о каких-то красных волках и редких змеях на трезвую голову вряд ли возможно.

— А хочешь посмотреть розовоспинного пеликана? — вдруг предлагает Скамандер. — Я как раз выхаживаю одного, он крыло вывихнул, бедняга. Сейчас отдыхает в доме.

— Наверное, хочу, — соглашается Грейвз, сам не зная, почему.

— Тогда пойдем, — Скамандер с удивительной легкостью поднимается на ноги. — Только тихо, не напугай его. И… — он на миг замолкает, задумавшись. — Впрочем, ладно. Наверное, это не нужно.

— Что не нужно? — Грейвз хмурится.

— Когда в первый раз остаешься ночевать в доме, нужно отдать что-то взамен, — Скамандер говорит медленно, нараспев. — Угощение или деньги, а лучше кровь. Как плату месту, понимаешь? Так здесь полагается. Чтобы боги не злились.

Он молчит, кусает губы, а затем прибавляет:

— Можно, конечно, и не платить. Но тогда плату с тебя возьмут по своему усмотрению, и она может тебе не понравиться. Поэтому я все-таки предпочитаю первым платить. 

В ушах пьяно шумит, и Грейвз жалеет, что выпил так неумеренно много.

— Кто возьмет плату?

— Они, — просто отвечает Скамандер. — Те, кто тут хозяйничают. Пошли, посмотрим пеликана, и я дам тебе нож. Одного пореза и пары капель кровь хватит.

— Знаешь, я не верю в это, — говорит Грейвз, переступив через порог. Наверное, если бы он не был так пьян, то побоялся бы. — Не нужно.

Скамандер смотрит на него до странного тоскливо.

— Ладно, как хочешь. Настаивать в таком деле нельзя. 

Пеликан и в самом деле розоватого цвета. Он мирно дремлет в углу гостиной; перебинтованное крыло чуть вздымается.

— Красавец, — Скамандер улыбается. — Криденс его очень любит, даже нарисовал несколько раз за сегодня. Змею, кстати, я отпустил, — замечает он невпопад. — Помнишь, в банке сидела, когда мы в лесу встретились?

Грейвз коротко кивает. Очень хочется курить, но в доме, даже в таком, полузаброшенном, делать это неудобно. 

— Я тут, знаешь, задумался о религии вуду, — внезапно произносит Скамандер. — Сначала я думал о различиях между луизианским и гаитянским видами, но там скорее вопрос обрядовости… Меня на самом деле другое интересует. То, что духи могут вселяться в тела людей и там хозяйничать. 

«Псих», — думает Грейвз, но отчего-то не торопится уходить.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я псих, — Скамандер необъяснимым образом угадывает эту нехитрую мысль. — Но что, если эти подселенцы — как инфекция? Есть инфекция физическая, а есть — душевная. Так все становится логичнее и рациональнее, не так ли?

— Да я бы не сказал, — не выдерживает Грейвз.

Скамандер заметно грустнеет.

— Это я просто объяснять не умею. Не знаю, как правильнее сказать, поэтому просто прямо, как есть скажу, — он делает долгую паузу и продолжает:

— Мне кажется, Криденс такой. В нем есть какое-то другое существо. Иногда я вижу это в его глазах.

— А тебе не могло показаться? — спрашивает Грейвз почти без насмешки.

— Вряд ли, — Скамандер мотает головой и садится на пол. — Я достаточно за ним наблюдал, и его настроение иногда очень резко меняется, это странно. В смысле, совсем меняется, и даже тембр голоса становится другим, — он замолкает и прибавляет невпопад:

— Они ведь жестокие люди, его мать и другие из общины.

В тишине слышится, как потрескивает газовая лампа. 

— Думаешь, Криденс виновен в похищениях? — Грейвз старательно изображает недоумение. 

Скамандер кивает.

— Только не нужно его арестовывать. Хотя, наверное, и не выйдет у тебя. Ни у кого не выйдет. Эта сила, что в нем… Она страшная, у нее нет границ, нет морали. Она как зверь. Она жрет Криденса изнутри, и ей этого мало. Но рано или поздно она поглотит его окончательно. Тогда, наверное, Криденса можно будет арестовать, но какой в этом толк. Это ведь не он сделал. 

Грейвз слушает его, не перебивая. По сути, Скамандер почти признался в том, что Криденс — преступник. Осталось только найти доказательства.

«Найти и сделать так, чтобы никто другой не нашел», — прибавляет Грейвз мысленно и сам себе ужасается. 

Это не его мысли и не его желания.

— Я поэтому его увезти хочу, — Скамандер ложится на пол и раскидывает руки. — Знаешь, как говорят оккультисты? Территориальная магия хорошо работает в только конкретном месте, в том, которому принадлежит. Если Криденса увезти, поместить в нормальные условия и показать психотерапевту, как освоится, он станет собой. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это. Если это болезнь, то должно быть и излечение. Даже если это своего рода... Хм, назовем это «магическая болезнь».

— Ты считаешь, это правильно? Позволить уйти безнаказанным? — жестко спрашивает Грейвз.

На самом деле он знает, что в этом случае только это и правильно. 

— Нет, я считаю, что это естественно — хотеть помочь, — в тон ему отвечает Скамандер и прибавляет мягче:

— Я не могу его спасти, добровольно он не уйдет, его место держит, а насильно… Что, стукнуть его по голове, посадить в чемодан и увезти? Не поместится. 

— Можно в багажник, — Грейвз не верит, что предлагает это почти всерьез. 

— Хороший вариант, — Скамандер печально улыбается. — Жалко только, что это существо внутри Криденса догадается обо всем раньше, чем мы сделаем первый шаг. 

Некоторое время они просто молчат.

— Я сейчас усну, — внезапно подает голос Скамандер. — Здесь нет кровати, я обычно на полу устраиваюсь. Ты тоже можешь, если хочешь. У меня, правда, еще одной подушки нет, но можно куртку сложить. В другие комнаты лучше не суйся, там пол обвалиться может.

— Принесу лампу и виски, — невпопад отвечает Грейвз.

Он выходит на крыльцо и с наслаждением закуривает. Ночной воздух плотный, по-летнему душный. Грейвз достает телефон и тупо смотрит на светящийся экран. Он не сразу понимает, что не так. 

Сигнал совсем исчез. 

Время вдруг сжимается, исчезает, стирается, и остается только привкус виски на губах, жесткий пол под лопатками, и дикий, парализующий страх.

***  
Грейвз открывает глаза и видит тень. Та стоит совсем близко, в дверном проеме, и смотрит. Грейвз не видит ее глаз и даже не знает наверняка, есть ли у тени глаза, но пристальный взгляд ощущает безошибочно. Ему почти не страшно.

«Кто ты?» — хочет спросить Грейвз, уже зная ответ.

Рядом спит Ньют, накрывшись пледом с головой. Он утыкается носом в плечо, и этот доверчивый жест придает сил. Всегда легче, когда не один, когда за спиной есть кто-то.

Тень делает шаг вперед, опускается на колени и зажигает лампу. Комнату заполняет мягкий желто-рыжий свет, и становится очевидно: тень — Криденс. Он прикладывает палец к губам, приказывая молчать, затем встает на ноги и жестом зовет за собой, на веранду. 

Грейвз охотно подчиняется. Он не знает до конца, сон это или явь, но, если это все же явь, ему повезло. Криденс напоминает типичного преступника, который подсознательно хочет быть пойманным.

За спиной тихо захлопывается входная дверь; дребезжат стекла. Криденс садится на полусгнившие ступени, вытягивает ноги в коротких, не по размеру, брюках и говорит:

— Вы зря это делаете, детектив Грейвз. Не нужно меня ловить. Уезжайте. Ничего не выйдет.

Поколебавшись, тот садится рядом. Ступени протяжно скрипят. 

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает Грейвз.

«Сон или явь?» — прибавляет он мысленно. 

— Я Криденс.

На пухлых губах — легкая, невинная улыбка; привычное выражение лица, угрюмое и затравленное, совсем исчезло. Грейвз смотрит в темные глаза и понимает, что Скамандер был прав.

Это не Криденс. 

— Они заслужили свою смерть, — шепчет он. — Они заслужили это болото, поверьте мне, детектив, поверьте и бросьте это дело. Иначе будет хуже.

В голове мутно, мысли ворочаются медленно. Не нужно было пить. 

— Иначе будет хуже, — говорит Криденс совсем другим голосом, срывающимся, несчастным. — Я не знал, что будет так, и теперь уже не могу остановиться. Пожалуйста, я не хочу причинять вред тем, кто не заслужил, прошу вас, уходите…

Он плачет, и Грейвз неловко прижимает его к себе. Он не умеет утешать и поэтому просто сидит рядом и мягко гладит Криденса по голове. Постепенно всхлипы становятся тише, а дыхание — ровнее. 

— Тебе лучше? — осторожно спрашивает Грейвз.

— Да, — глухо отзывается Криденс и утыкается губами в его шею.

Поначалу это кажется случайным, неосознанным прикосновением. Грейвз позволяет себе расслабиться и прикрыть глаза. Не то чтобы ему нравится, вовсе нет, просто Криденса нужно спасти. Увезти подальше, вылечить, определить в школу… 

Поток мыслей обрывается неожиданно: Криденс вдруг прикусывает кожу, а затем по-настоящему целует Грейвза в шею.

— Ты… Ты что? — спрашивает Грейвз, остолбенев.

— Ничего, — Криденс отстраняется и насмешливо смотрит ему в глаза. — Что-то не так?

«Все не так, — хочется ответить Грейвзу. — Все, что я делаю, — не так. Я никого не спас и никому не помог».

— Ну, вы пытались спасти, — непостижимым образом Криденс слышит эти мысли. — Просто есть вещи, с которыми вам не справиться.

Он улыбается, спокойно и грустно, и Грейвз не может угадать, кто перед ним — Криденс или не-Криденс. 

— Что теперь? — спрашивает Грейвз, глядя в высокое беззвездное небо. 

— Теперь? — повторяет Криденс.

Повисает молчание, а затем он коротко говорит:

— Теперь я тебя съем. 

Грейвз не успевает ни возразить, ни отпрянуть в сторону — Криденс целует его в губы, крепко и жадно. Перед глазами становится совсем темно от недостатка воздуха. Грейвз не помнит, когда его в последний раз целовали так искренне. Почему-то он был уверен, что Криденс — не-Криденс — понимает это и оттого так сильно старается. 

Связи с мужчинами остались в армейском прошлом, с женщинами никогда толком не ладилось. Когда хочется подрочить, Грейвз представляет себе Тину — вернее, один незначительный, дурацкий эпизод. Картинка в памяти, совершенно бытовая, не возбуждающая: летний день, солнце бьет в оконное стекло, Тина привычно горбится над столом. Грейвз окликает ее, и та поднимает глаза, умные, темные. В них мелькает что-то неуловимое, смесь внимания и интереса, и… Черт, слов не хватает. Возможно, дело в ракусе — Тина смотрит снизу вверх, и в ее взгляде можно увидеть — _придумать, не льсти себе, Грейвз, просто придумать_ — готовность на все. 

Хорошо, что Тина никогда не узнает его секрет. Плохо, что Криденс умеет смотреть именно таким, нужным, взглядом. Наверное, все дело в том, что Грейвзу нравится, когда на него смотрят снизу вверх.

— Хочешь, чтобы я встал на колени? — Криденс угадывает и это желание.

Сейчас он похож одновременно на всех подростков, которых Грейвз когда-то спасал. Это должно отвращать, но вызывает противоположные чувства и желания. От смеси возбуждения и отвращения к себе тошнит.

— Хочу, — Грейвз не хочет признавать, что это и в самом деле говорит он.

О чем думал Гриндевальд, когда предлагал договориться? Знал ли он о Грейвзе что-то, чего он сам о себе не знает? Самым разумным решением кажется вышибить себе мозги, когда все закончится.

Криденс стоит на коленях парой ступеней ниже и смотрит, снова смотрит тем, нужным взглядом. Он торопливо расстегивает на Грейвзе ремень — подарок Тины на прошлый день рождения. Куинни как-то призналась, что сестра называет его манеру одеваться стилем стареющего техасского мачо. Глупо, глупо вспоминать об этом сейчас. 

Грейвз плотно закрывает глаза. Так легче, когда не видишь. Криденс берет в рот его член неумело, словно он делает это в первый раз. Возможно, это и правда в первый раз. Откуда Криденс, мальчик из религиозной общины, вообще знает про такое? Что с ним делали? Что он видел?

Грейвз оттягивает волосы Криденса, направляя, и ненавидит себя за этот жест. Тот подчиняется, старается брать глубже, но почти задыхается. Грейвз чувствует его страх — страх Криденса, а не того, кто подменяет его. 

Скамандер прав, Скамандер совершенно точно прав. Хоть бы ему не приспичило проснуться прямо сейчас. 

— Перестань, — просит Грейвз, не в силах остановиться. — Пожалуйста.

Криденс еле заметно мотает головой и продолжает, на этот раз стараясь ласкать языком. Грейвз хочет поскорее дойти до разрядки, пытается расслабиться и привычно представить Тину, но видит только Криденса, его темные глаза и вороватые, осторожные взгляды, его руки, исчерканные шрамами, его тихий, нервный голос.

Криденса, а не того, кто подменяет его. Грейвз помнит, что кончил ему в рот. Время снова сжимается, стирая часть событий. Наверное, это последнее милосердие, которого он удостоился.

***  
Первое, что видит Грейвз, разлепив глаза, — чертов пеликан. Совершенно здоровый и бодрый, он величаво бродит по комнате. За дверью — ранние сумерки. Рядом, вытянув ноги, сидит Скамандер и кутается в цветастый плед. 

— Сколько я проспал? — хрипло спрашивает Грейвз, приподнявшись на локтях и поморщившись от головной боли. 

— Долго, — отзывается Скамандер, глядя в сторону.

В висках слишком стучит, чтобы выпытывать подробности, и Грейвз снова ложится на пол и достает из кармана телефон. Он опять ловит сигнал; на экране высвечиваются три непрочитанных сообщения. Когда Грейвз открывает папку и видит имя отправителя, руки дрожат.

«У тебя в кабинете неудобное кресло. Мне не нравится», — пишет Тина и прибавляет следом:

«Видишь, я пишу тебе первая».

«Мог бы ответить. Пожалуйста. Мы волнуемся».

Первые два сообщения были отправлены вчера, последнее — сегодня. Отвечать не хочется, слишком темно и муторно на душе. Но другого шанса может и не быть. Что, если сигнал вырубится навсегда? Что, если Грейвз никогда не вернется в Техас?

Эта мысль вызывает исключительно усталость, не страх. Собравшись с мыслями, Грейвз пишет короткое:

«Постарайся не повторять моих ошибок». 

Пеликан издает протяжный звук.

— Тише, пожалуйста, — просит Скамандер, и птица, как ни странно, слушается.

Некоторое время они молчат, затем Скамандер снова заговаривает:

— Криденс рассказал мне все.

Сердце гулко ухает вниз. Скамандер не смотрит в глаза, он никогда не смотрит, и от этого сейчас только хуже. 

— Он очень испуган, но хочет поговорить с тобой. Он, а может, и то, что у него внутри, я не знаю. Ты согласен?

Грейвз коротко кивает. Сбегать он точно не станет.

— Хорошо, — Скамандер пружинисто поднимается на ноги. — Тогда я уйду, но недалеко. Буду рядом на всякий случай. 

Он приглаживает волосы и берет с пола потрепанную джинсовую куртку. В глаза Грейвзу он упрямо не смотрит, и это справедливо. Если все случившееся вчера правда, то… Нет, это не может быть правдой. По крайней мере, не все. 

— Да, и еще, — Скамандер замирает на пороге. — Сделай ему чай. Он любит чай. 

— Он? — тупо спрашивает Грейвз. 

— Он, — повторяет Скамандер, не уточняя, кто именно, и уходит. 

Его поведение странное, но это не настораживает. Сейчас это нормально. 

Грейвз идет кипятить воду. Криденс уже ждет его на веранде. 

***  
В общем-то Грейвз не боится смерти. Он видит ее слишком часто и, кажется, привык. 

— Может, я завтра покаюсь во всем, — шепчет Криденс. — А может, и нет. Может, это вам придется каяться. Зря вы не уезжаете.

— В чем мне каяться? — спрашивает Грейвз, уже зная ответ.

— В том, что вы сделали со мной. 

На шее Криденса темнеют засосы. Грейвз не мог сделать этого — но кто, если не он. 

— Ты сам этого захотел, — быстро говорит он и ненавидит себя за это гнилое оправдание. Он слышал такое сотни раз. 

Я не виноват, она выглядела старше и вообще сама хотела. Кто знал, что ему четырнадцать и он под наркотой. Она сама прыгнула ко мне в постель. Я не насильник, я бы никогда так не поступил. Все так говорят, и Грейвз не лучше их. 

— Нет, — Криденс мотает головой. — Я не был тем, кто хотел. И вы поняли это.

Грейвз отводит взгляд и говорит только одно, не имеющее никакого значения:

— Прости меня.

В ответ Криденс пожимает плечами.

— Я все равно не могу злиться на вас, как следует. Вы не худший. Не хочу вас убивать, это неправильно. Но он всегда получает то, что хочет, и я не могу сопротивляться. То есть, иногда могу, но это сложно. Не всегда выходит. Лучше уезжайте. 

Черная тень становится материальнее, она стелется у его ног, как послушный зверь. На миг Грейвз задумается, кто на самом деле имеет больше власти — Криденс или не-Криденс. 

— Те трое уродов, которых вы так хотите найти, начали с Честити, — говорит Криденс, глядя перед собой. Его темные глаза кажутся подернутыми белесой пеленой; наверное, это всего лишь игра зыбкого света. — Я думаю, она не понимала, что происходит. Избранной себя считала, думала, что это боженька спустился с небес в виде святой троицы, чтобы ее трахнуть, — он ухмыляется. — Потом они решили, что Честити слишком взрослая, могут возникнуть проблемы. Что делать, если она залетит? Не убивать же. Убийство — великий грех. А это, вот то, что они делали, не грех? Нахрена тогда нужен бог, который это прощает?

Его голос срывается на крик, глаза снова становятся нормальными, карими. Тень у ног замирает, точно прислушиваясь. 

— Криденс, послушай… — начинает Грейвз, потому что чувствовать на себе этот взгляд, злой и отчаянный, невыносимо. 

— Когда им надоела Честити, они начали присматриваться к Модести, — на одном дыхании произносит Криденс. Его руки трясутся. — Я не… Я не мог этого допустить, я пошел к ним и сказал, что все видел, что я донесу, что все в общине узнают. Они рассмеялись и сказали, что все и так знают, просто делают вид, что не замечают. Тогда я сказал, что сам их убью, я принес нож, и думал, что смогу, но… — он стискивает зубы. — Я не смог. Они меня избили и прогнали. 

Наверное, нужно сказать некие слова утешения и поддержки, но Грейвз никогда не умел их подбирать.

— Мне было так плохо, — Криденс ссутуливается, точно его придавливает груз воспоминаний. — Я хотел только одного — чтобы мне хватило сил отомстить им, чтобы они не добрались до Модести. Я никогда в жизни так не молился, как в ту ночь, и бог услышал мои молитвы. Во всяком случае, какой-то из богов. Тот, который не прощает.

Пугающе отчетливо Грейвз представляет, как Криденс стоит на коленях и плачет, и твердит заученные слова, путая со своими собственными. Отче наш, спаси и помилуй, дай мне сил не убояться, дай мне сил отплатить им, дай мне сил, дай мне сил, дай мне сил. Под его ногами — жирная болотная грязь, с неба льет дождь, и все давно спят. Криденс совсем один. 

— Под утро ко мне пришел посланник, весь из темноты, и сказал, что есть способ помочь мне. Но только если я открою свою душу. — Криденс делает паузу. — Если отдам ее. Мне показалось, что это честно, и я согласился. В обмен я стал сильнее. Появилась тень, и убивать оказалось легко. Вот только тень хочет убивать чаще, чем нужно.

Грейвз думает, что произошедшее можно объяснить силой самоубеждения. Криденс так хотел отомстить, что придумал себе подселенца. Нет никакой мистики и никаких теней. Нет и быть не может, главное — не смотреть под ноги, на черный туман, постепенно заполняющий крыльцо.

— Люди из общины знали, кто трахает их сестер и дочерей, но молчали. А теперь они даже не догадываются, что это я им мщу за все. Думают, что это цветные виноваты. Может, это и правда так, — Криденс широко улыбается. — Я ведь не знаю ни своих настоящих родителей, ни своей настоящей веры. 

Он молчит и прибавляет неожиданно мрачно:

— Тень питается смертями. И, кажется, еще тем… Тем, что было прошлой ночью. И мной, но меня мало, я слабый. Приходится убивать животных. Мне это не нравится, но он заставляет.

Грейвз вспоминает, как видел отражение Криденса в своем зеркале и что-то красное и живое на полу. 

— Ты приходил ко мне в гостиницу? — прямо спрашивает он.

Криденс пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Не помню. Мне как будто сон снился… Но иногда я не помню, куда хожу. 

Это «не помню» звучит до болезненного искренне и жалко. 

— Ньют сказал, что это можно вылечить, если уехать отсюда. Что это как болотная лихорадка, только болеет не тело, а душа. Но я не хочу лечиться, — вновь повторяет Криденс. — Я нужен Модести. Я не смогу ей помочь, если снова стану слабым.

Он резко поднимается с места и прибавляет:

— Мне пора, а то мама волноваться будет. Я ведь целый день прячусь.

— Она же убьет тебя, — Грейвз пристально смотрит на его шею в засосах.

— Скорее уж я ее, — Криденс хищно скалится. — Даю вам срок до завтрашнего вечера. Уезжайте, здесь у вас нет власти, и законы не работают. Есть только мы. 

Он глядит на Грейвза неожиданно сочувственно и прибавляет скороговоркой:

— Поверьте, я правда знаю будущее. Мне он показывает. Вам нужно уезжать. Он хочет, чтобы вы утонули, пошли на блуждающие огни и захлебнулись в болотной воде. А я буду смотреть, он любит, когда я смотрю. Уезжайте.

Отвернувшись, Криденс спускается вниз по скрипучим ступеням. Тень тяжело стелется за ним, как промокший плащ.

Наверное, нужно вернуться в гостиницу и как следует все обдумать, но Грейвз решает остаться и поговорить со Скамандером, который рано или поздно вернется. Своего пеликана он точно не бросит.

Как там было? Чтобы провести в доме ночь, нужно заплатить. Наверное, Грейвз уже просрочил свой платеж, но рука все равно тянется к ножу. На лезвие остается немного крови.

— Надеюсь, хватит? — спрашивает Грейвз у пустоты. 

Пеликан осторожно хлопает крыльями. Идиотская птица, смотреть жалко. Однако, глядя на розоватое оперение, Грейвз задумывается: что, если Скамандер во всем виноват? Что, если именно он стоял за похищениями и свалил все на не вполне здорового Криденса? Такой мог бы заварить эту кашу, просто чтобы посмотреть, чего выйдет. Но как тогда объяснить черный туман, обрывки которого до сих пор клубятся на веранде?

Пожалуй, это уже паранойя. Со смесью смирения и злого отчаяния Грейвз понимает, что ни за что не уедет. 

Тина, наверное, огорчится, если он все-таки умрет. Будет думать над его последними словами, пытаться разгадать, что это значит — не повторять ошибок. А ведь никакого особенного смысла в этих словах нет. Грейвз просто хочет, чтобы Тина была счастлива. По возможности.

Скамандер прав, прежде всего нужно увезти Криденса подальше от болот. Куда угодно, только подальше от проклятого юга. Может, в Вермонт, к сослуживцу, и сказать ему, что это… А хер с ним, что-нибудь сказать. Главное — уехать отсюда. Тогда все наладится. 

Но как обмануть того, кто видит будущее? Если он и правда все знает, Криденса не выйдет ни обездвижить, ни подстрелить, ни опоить снотворным. Ничего не сработает, и добровольно Криденс не пойдет с ним. Раз уж со Скамандером не пошел, то с ним — тем более.

Путаясь и залипая в собственных мыслях, Грейвз сам не замечает, что начинает дремать, и через некоторое время засыпает.

Ему снится болото и зеленоватые блуждающие огни.


End file.
